POLITICO: Hussein drafts Haalsia Plan
'POLITICO | In an address to the Chamber of Deputies, recently appointed National Security Advisor Saddam Hussein outlayed his plans for a long term solution in the wartorn state of Haals. ' "Honourable members of parliament, As-Salam-u-Alaikum wa-rahmatullahi wa-barakatuh, today I bring to this Chamber a pressing matter of crucial importance to national security. As a native Haalsian, it pains me to see the current state of my home and people. Our brave soldiers have done heroic work for the past years, but it is imperative that a foundation is layed for long term stability and peace in the region. Firstly, I propose the creation of Haals Provisional Authority chaired by the Federal Representative of the Haals and composed of the military heads of the four proposed regional military authorities of the HPA (north, east, south and west). The HPA shall be vested with executive, judiciary and legislative regulatory authority over the Haalsian government and with the power to veto directives which act against the interest of the Haals people and their stability. Secondly, subject to the HPA, the Haals Governing Council (HGC) is to be established as the provisional government of Haalsia until a democratically elected assembly can be sorted after enough process is made in the war. It's duties will be to draft needed local legislation and directives, appointing interim ministers, and drafting a temporary constitution for the State of Haals known as the Transitional Administrative Law (TAL). The HGC shall be composed of 30 members, both pro-Falleen and pro-Independence, relatively divided among ideological lines to guarantee pluralistic representation. The joint duties of th e HPA and the HGC are to oversee the efforts towards normalisation, stabilisation and reconstruction of the Haals as the war progresses. The HPA and the HGC are expected to carry out their duties until 580AER, after which it's powers shall be transferred to an Interim Government which shall oversee the first democratic elections in the region since the outbreak of the Civil War. Thirdly and perhaps most importantly, investment into the Haals must be secured to restore a basic and dignified standard of living in the Haals. Increased funding into infrastructure, education, healthcare, sanitation and food security. For this, this government aims to invest 25 Billion Fall over the upcoming 5 years to achieve this to be administered by the HPA, HGC and eventually the permanent government of Haalsia. Lastly, in order to secure confidence and normalcy in Haalsia, violent rebels must be pushed back and prevented from further causing damage to the people of Haalsia. These anti-Haalsian forces shall have to be isolated from each other and destroyed by any means necessary. With the reorganisation of local militias and even the involvement of the Red Federation in the region, our presence in the region must be bolstered. Additional land forces must be relocated to the Haals to give further support to current military forces in the region. To prevent illegal incursions by foreign countries and the supplying of anti-Haalsian forces, our naval presence must be expanded to cut supplies and communications between anti-Haalsian forces and our enemies. Alongside land and naval reinforcements, the Haalsian skies must be secured as well. At least a wing of the Imperial Airforce is to be moved towards Haalsia to aid in the protection of Falleen-controlled regions, the bombardement of enemy positions and the protection of Haalsian waters alongside our naval assets in the area. A total of 400 million Fall is to be invested into the reorganisation and training of a Haals National Guard and Haalsian State Police to enforce law and order on a micro-level and toaid in the garrisoning of Falleen-held positions. La hawla wala quwata illa billah." Category:The Imperial Constitution